Beginning To Wander
by xHearMyHowlx
Summary: What happens when Narcissa is tempted to cheat on Lucius with Severus? Will their secret last, or will it never turn out to be like the two hoped it would? Will Lucius find out? And what about HIS love life? Is there another woman? slashy slash S/N
1. The Longing Begins

Narcissa Malfoy laid, panting, next to her beloved husband Lucius. She was beaming from ear to ear. Lucius slid his hand up and entwined their fingers. She looked over at him. His smile mirrored her own. She giggled. They'd finally done it. Lucius sat up slowly in bed and leaned over his wife. His breathing was heavy. He brushed some of her hair off her face with one hand.

"You're still beautiful, love," he murmured. His voice sent chills down her spine. He kissed her forehead lightly, then stroked her hair.

"You're still just as good as before." She whispered. Instantly she became embarrassed and inwardly cursed herself to becoming so shy around attractive men. She blushed and Lucius let out a quiet laugh. She flushed even more. Still she feared rejection. Bold was normally not her style, but she had to admit it to him, had to let him know. Somehow, at least. That was the best way she could think of. She hoped she came off as sexy, but his laugh made her nervous.

Lucius shook his head. "You're better."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So? Have you ever thought about having someone else?" Bellatrix Lestrange leaned forward in her seat across from Narcissa. They were talking about nothing in particular in the Malfoy Manor. Apparently, the Dark Lord wanted all his followers to stay there until further notice. No leaving, no exceptions. No one had been too happy about the sudden decision, but soon Narcissa and Lucius began to like the company. After all, Draco was at school all the time…

Narcissa looked at her sister. "You mean, cheating on Lucius?" She looked at Bellatrix as though she had suggested she lick a raw fish clean.

Bellatrix shook her head and lowered her voice. "Just having an interesting relationship on the side. Cheating, two-timing, call it what you like. I call it taking a break and trying something new… _So_?"

"Hell, no. Never in my life have I thought about that. What if he found out, for instance? It's just a disaster waiting to happen."

"He wouldn't find out if you were quiet. It's easy! Maybe you should try it sometime; you look a little tense, Cissy. I get the impression your flames have stopped burning between you and him." She pointed over towards Lucius, who was in the dining room with the other men, having some wine and chatting.

"I'll have you know our relationship is fine, thank you! Great, in fact! I am still _very _attracted to my husband!" She whispered, furious her sister would even try to accuse her of not having a good love life.

"But isn't there someone else, another man, to whom you long for?" She raised her eyebrows. Narcissa bit her lip and watched the men talking to each other, out of earshot. Yaxley, Dolohov, Rosier, Lucius, Severus… She _had_ had a fantasy about _one_ other man. He'd never love her back, though. Not in a million _years_ would he ever love her back. He was close to Lucius. Never would he let her have an affair with _him_, not if it meant doing it behind his friend's back…

Narcissa's dove gray eyes wandered over to Severus Snape. The lingered there, and her sister came up from behind to see who she was eyeing.

"Ah, I see, Narcissa," she smiled approvingly. Narcissa still watched Severus. He lifted a glass of wine to his lips and sipped, then sat it gently back in its place after he was done. "Mystery, class, lonely… I think you're getting the hang of this, Cissy!" She smiled even wider. "Narcissa?"

She was listening to her sister whispering in her ear from behind. "Mmm?"

"Do you want him?" She asked her.

"W-what?"

"Do you _want_ Severus? Can you picture yourself in _his_ arms, in _his_ bed?"

Narcissa hesitated. This had been her darkest secret, her deepest desire. But still, this _was_ her sister she was talking with; they told each other _everything_. Her throat went dry, and even when she swallowed it stayed hoarse. "Yes." She whispered. Bellatrix had heard, though the whisper was merely a breath escaping her sister's perfect lips.

"Then there you go. He's a _very_ sexy man, _very_ intimidating, _very_ mysterious, _very_ dark… I like the way you think, Narcissa. Men like that are hard to come by." Bellatrix patted her on the shoulder once before she left to get a drink of her own.

Narcissa froze as she realized what had just happened: She had started her affair… mentally, of course. Now all she had to do was lure him somewhere where they could be alone, then woo him to bed. After that he'd be hers. She looked at Lucius, who would never find out. It was all too perfect…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus glanced secretly at his best friend's wife. Narcissa had eventually joined the group and poured herself a glass of wine, settling into a seat like the others. Dinner would be soon, anyways. He saw her. Her perfect lips were closed over the brim of the wine glass in her fragile hand. He sighed and listened to the story Lucius was telling everybody. Narcissa looked up and met his eyes briefly, and blushed. Severus swallowed and looked back toward Lucius. The tiniest bit of pink color filled his cheeks, but no one could really see it. _Why_ did he have to crush on somebody who was too perfect for him? Too… _married_, for him?

"…and I'm _sure_ the mudblood will never bother me again. Not after _that_ incident, anyways." Lucius looked toward the kitchen. "Kreacher! Is dinner ready yet? We're _starving_ in here!" He shouted. Others murmured sounds of agreement.

The ugliest house elf known to wizard-kind ambled into the crowded dining room. "Yes, Master Lucius. Kreacher has finished the lobster, Master Lucius." He snapped his fingers and everyone's food appeared.

"Good, Kreacher. Now go away." Lucius settled in his place next to Narcissa, his trophy wife, and took her hand in his. Resting it on the table casually, he squeezed it and with the other hand he levitated food onto his plate. Severus looked at Narcissa as he put food on his own place. She was looking at him curiously. She cleared her throat and looked into her lap when he saw her looking at him. He smiled to himself.

Why was it that he liked the shy ones? The embarrassed, nervous ones? He didn't know. He guessed it just gave him a feeling of dominance.

A familiar tingling feeling shot down his spine and crept over his pale skin, lingering there, then disappearing.

He looked quickly at Lucius, nervous that he'd find out what he was thinking about his wife, but knowing he was too good at Occlumency to let it happen. His mind fell on the subject of: What would Lucius do if he knew I was picturing his wife in her underwear? He never pictured her naked. What if his Occlumency failed him? He was being ridiculous; that could never happen. Also, he felt strange thinking about picturing her without cloths on. He felt like he was violating some unsaid law between he and his friend. He felt it was offensive to Narcissa, who probably didn't feel the same way. Who _couldn't_ feel the same way…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**OMG I have been wanting to do a really slashy slash on Severus/Narcissa forever! OK maybe like a day or two but still. :D I used to only be into Severus/Lucius, but I'm exploring and I tried writing something on them because they're the next pairing I might like, but we'll have to see. I'm pretty picky when it comes to slash.**

**Please review!! I'd love to hear what you have to say! **

**This is real short, but it's like a prologue, so suck it up: the next chapters will be much longer.**

**1. Do you think it's sexy if it's secret and behind Lucius's back, or do you think it'd be better if she openly left him altogether to get with Severus?**

**2. Would you like to see Lucius begin to wander off in later chapters? And if so, with whom?**

**I'd like to hear your opinions, so tell me what you think! :D **

**Rating based on later chapters…**


	2. So Many Ways, So Little Time

_Bellatrix was brilliant._

Narcissa loved her sister even more for convincing Lucius to step up to the Dark Lord's next task, to which she'd not even paid attention to. She'd made him feel he was even better than he already thought he was. Lucius would be gone for the next few days or so; long enough to get Severus to love her too.

It was late at night and the Death Eaters were drinking and having a good time. Bellatrix had already gone up to bed along with a few others, while a small group continued their conversations. Yaxley, Dolohov, Narcissa, and, of course, Severus, were still in the den. Narcissa was spread out on the couch, her head resting on the arm and her knees bent. Severus was casually lounging in an armchair, and Yaxley was standing up, stretching.

"It's getting pretty late-" He was stopped by one of his own yawns. He scratched his head lazily. "I'm… I think I'm gonna… head up to bed…" He ambled up the winding staircase to one of the many guest bedrooms, waving a hand behind his shoulder at the others. He stopped and turned around slightly. "Dolohov… you coming? Dolohov?"

Dolohov had passed out, naturally. Narcissa heard Yaxley sigh agitatedly. "_Dolohooov_…" he whined sleepily. He came down a step, then changed his mind. "Ah, forget it…" He continued back to bed, mumbling something about not allowing Dolohov any more than four tequilas anymore, and how this wasn't the first time.

Narcissa laughed quietly, looking over to Severus. "I think we should find a better way of entertaining ourselves." A small smile crossed her lips.

Severus was dumbfounded for a split second; he'd never talked _with_ Narcissa. She'd only talked with Lucius and her sister, Bellatrix. Never to anyone else unless she was answering a question. He realized how sweet her voice sounded to him. "Perhaps, for _his_ sake." He motioned with his eyes over to where Dolohov was slumped over against the wall, mouth open, drool running down his front. Narcissa giggled. She sighed to herself and sat up to rest her head more comfortably on the back of the couch. For a while there wasn't any talking between the two, just sleepy eye contact. Curious eye contact.

Narcissa squinted at him, still smiling softly. "Tell me what you're thinking," she murmured innocently. She saw he was surprised at the sudden question, but she expected it; the man had so many walls up a few words could invade his privacy. It wasn't a question, though; it was more of a demand. A demand with a sweet, innocent little mask.

Severus didn't know how to respond, and pondered a moment. He chose to take a risk and drop a slight hint he was into her. It was a risk, but they were alone and if she wasn't interested, he knew he could claim it was nothing… _suggestive_. "Just thinking about other ways, _better _ways, of entertaining ourselves," he said quietly. He raised an eyebrow and Narcissa smirked. He knew she got the message, but still couldn't tell if she was into it. Maybe she was just a harmless, flirting type of woman, that was all.

So he _was_ playing her game. Not _only_ was he playing her game, but he was a level ahead of her. But suddenly he stood up.

"I'm going to head off to bed, too, Narcissa." He said quietly. She stood up, not knowing what else to do, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind:

"I'll walk you to your room, then." She blushed for saying something bold, again, unsure of herself. She immediately regretted her words, but what else could she have said? "Don't go" was too bold, _way_ too bold. Protesting would sound desperate…

"Ok." He didn't ask any questions or give any signs he wanted her to back off, so she led the way down the hall, to the only guest bedroom on the first floor: Severus's bedroom. Smiling to herself, she stopped in front of the large wooden door. She turned to face Severus. "Thanks." He whispered awkwardly. She moved out of his way and he grasped the handle. To her horror he opened the door and stepped inside, then looked back. She felt terrible; he actually _went_ inside, rather than inviting her to _join_ him, like she wished.

"Um, goodnight then," she whispered.

"Well, if that's all, then sweet dreams," he replied. She looked down at her feet and turned to go. She heard him slowly beginning to close the door behind her, and stopped. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She feared she'd sound annoying.

"Um… Severus?" She heard the door stop closing.

"Yes?"

"There is something else."

"Oh?"

Narcissa turned back and looked up at him curiously. This chance she couldn't just let go, so she had to drop a few more hints for him.

Severus was being careful. _This is Lucius's wife. She's merely flirting, nothing real._

"What, exactly, did you have in mind for entertainment?" He barely heard her but his heart jumped when she looked at him mischievously. He decided to be sly, too.

"Well…" He winked at her after pausing. He took a step back and allowed her in the doorway, but she didn't go any further, for he'd wrapped his arms around her and she'd done the same to him. She stood on tiptoe and finally, the moment Severus had wanted for so long, happened.

She kissed him.

He held back but he noticed she didn't. He still didn't want to offend her; she was just so fragile to him.

Narcissa let her tongue out to lick the seal of his unsure lips. He tasted exactly as she'd imagined him. Severus sighed and opened for her to explore the rest of his awaiting mouth. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran it over her teeth. _She tasted so sweet._

His hand slid down to the small of her back, the other in her hair. She had both arms around his neck, her fingers running up his scalp. Their kissing deepened.

Severus was confused after he heard, but only just, a small sound come from the back of her throat. Had she just groaned? For him? He couldn't believe it. Soon she was pulled closer to him, as if by being closer would make their cloths vanish.

He took a step backward, but Narcissa reacted with a step forward of her own. He stepped back again to be joined by her, and closed and locked the bedroom door behind them. He felt her smile into one of the many kisses. Maybe this was exactly want she wanted. Maybe… this was all she'd wanted all along. Maybe she had planned for this to happen. Maybe she really felt the same way…

He led her to the bed, where he turned and let her fall onto her back on it first. Her cheeks were flushed and she was already panting, but she was smiling. He crawled up next to her and on top of her, where they continued their hurried kissing. Narcissa's hands grasped the collar of his shirt, and they slid down, unbuttoning one button at a time. Severus moved his lips to just under her chin, where he started sucking and nipping, down to the base of her neck, and back up again.

Narcissa had another chill run down her spine as she felt the shirt was completely unbuttoned. It was terribly painful for his hands to leave her hips to take the shirt off, if only for a moment. His skin was warm at the touch, and she pressed herself closer. Narcissa entwined her fingers in his dark hair. She wanted him, oh how bad she wanted him, but he seemed to be waiting. Waiting, but for what? She took one of his hands from their place pressing down on her hip and guided it to her back, where the zipper to her dress was.

Severus still had been unsure, but having been given the permission to undress her, he felt that was all he needed to push him into doing this. Slowly he unzipped the dress and tossed it off the bed and onto the floor where his shirt and their shoes had been discarded. Narcissa left his mouth and kissed up by his ear, then nibbled on it. He looked at her porcelain skin in her lacy underwear. Her breasts were shaped perfectly, her stomach flat, and her hips curvy. "Like what you see?" He felt her hot breath in his ear as she whispered her question.

He pulled her back and kissed her deeply several times. "I take that as a yes?" It really wasn't a question, and after asking it they paused for air. He pushed her down and kissed her neck again. "Oh… Severus…" she groaned, arching her back into his harness.

He leveled their eyes and rested their foreheads together. She looked at him, silently pleading. "Is this want you want?" He asked her quietly. He wanted her to really want him for him, not be sleeping with him only because Lucius was gone and he was there.

She nodded. "Yes." She whispered, and again he kissed her. His hand trailed back up her back to unfasten her bra. She let it fall into the pile of shed cloths willingly. He cupped her breasts in his hands, feeling how soft the skin was, and feeling her nipple harden. She painted his teeth with her tongue and he sighed into the kiss. His hands left her for a moment and traveled to the fastener on his trousers. Her hands leapt there and aided his unfastening, sliding them down as fast as it seemed she could.

Another article of clothing joined the pile. Severus placed his hands on where her hips met her thighs, and pressed her into the bed, holding her down. She slid of the last of his cloths and the last of her own, then flung her arms around his neck once more. Severus laid on top of her. She loved the feel of him pressing her down with his body. Narcissa squirmed and he let off some pressure from her hips, surprised when she opened her legs. His hands went back to her hips as he settled himself between her legs.

"Finally," she groaned, arching her back again. He dappled her neck with more light kisses. Her skin tasted so sweet and soft, he began to think he didn't even _deserve_ someone like her. His lips kissed all the way down until they sat in the place between her breasts and she moaned. Slowly he ran his mouth all the way back up her neck, making a trail with his tongue. He couldn't wait any longer, but held out just for Narcissa. He looked into her eyes and saw a feeling he didn't want to see: hesitation.

"Cissa? Something wrong?"

She sighed. "I'm still nervous, that's all."

"Why?"

"I've never… I've never slept with another man before, Sev. I've always been with Lucius."

"I understand. You're afraid it'll be different with me." He watched her nod. "I'll be careful, Cissa, don't worry… Are you ready?" She nodded and they kissed again, each kiss deeper and deeper until he went back to her neck again and nipped her flesh.

"Oh… Severus…" She moaned again. "Make love to me…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix Lestrange tiptoed down the hall to Lucius and Narcissa's room, where the door was cracked. She wanted to tell her sister that Yaxley's sudden outburst of snoring had woken her up, even though the others seemed to be dealing with it fine. She wanted her permission to hex him for it, but couldn't decide which hex to use on him. She knew Narcissa would help.

As quietly as she could, she opened the door just enough so she could slip her head in, knowing Narcissa was probably up reading, anyways. She froze. Narcissa wasn't in bed. She looked down at the den where the fire was still lit. No Narcissa. And no Severus… She smiled to herself as she headed back to Yaxley's room, realizing it'd be better off if she _didn't_ ask for Narcissa's help…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**This turned out better than I'd hoped it would! **

**Reviews, please! I love listening to what you have to say!**

**1. Would you like to see more Bellatrix later on? Or is there too much Bella as it is?**

**2. Should Rudolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband, be brought into the story or be left out?**


	3. Love Bite

It was morning. Early in the morning. Narcissa had just woken up from the best night she'd had in a while. She was lying on her left side, with nothing but a sheet pulled up to cover her body. In her hand was Severus's hand, his arm wrapped around her body. This was how they fell asleep. She smiled to herself as she realized he'd inched his right leg up, slightly around her own, after she'd fallen asleep. She slowly released his hand and slipped out of his bed, where she tiptoed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Narcissa was always uncomfortable or uncertain, and after something big happens, ever since she was a little girl, she took a shower, just to think. It had also become her ritual after she had sex, because she always left the bed feeling dirty. Even though she loved her husband, and he her, they never found the time often enough to "bond". With a sigh, she tugged the curtain closed and turned the hot water on, instantly relaxing.

Bellatrix had made her nervous about it, but she did it all the same. Nobody gets in the way of a Malfoy with a mission. Congratulating herself for not backing down, she ran her thin fingers through her light blonde hair, closing her eyes.

The sweat felt good, but the water washing it all away felt better. Well, as long as that sweat wasn't being shared between two bodies, the water felt better. Otherwise, forget the water; sex was better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus's eyes snapped open. Oh, what a dream he'd had. And a satisfying dream, at that. Wait… dreams weren't satisfying. They just left you wanting more, that's all. Satisfaction came from _doing_ something, not dreaming it. But he was sure it had to be a dream.

Did the woman he'd been eyeing for years actually sleep with him. Or, _want _to sleep with him? No, he decided… until he saw how the bed looked: A thin sheet covered his bare body. It was flipped back enough for one person, another person, to have gotten out of bed. It was still warm, but only just. He ran his hand over the spot and inhaled the sweet scent from it: Narcissa's skin. He sleepily rolled onto it, instead, until something caught his eye that made his heart stop: a bra.

But not just _any_ bra, Narcissa's bra, it _had _to be. His mind flashed back to the previous night. After the memories were through rolling, he let out his breath and rubbed a hand through his hair, deep in thought. He'd just slept with Narcissa. He wanted her, and if he wasn't mistaken, she wanted him too. Hang on… He'd just _slept with Narcissa_. He moaned, realizing how he'd betrayed his good friend Lucius. Why did he have to have such a loud conscience?

He heard something aside from his heavy breathing: running water. Glancing at the clock, he wondered why someone would shower at six o'clock in the morning. No one had to get up early there, at all. Normally they all slept in until they desired, woke up, hung around, drank, stayed up late, then gone to bed at midnight. _Nobody_ got up early. Severus realized the sound was coming from the shower in the bathroom in the room he was in.

Must be Narcissa. She always was quiet, and did her thinking alone. Gazing out the window, staring into space, things of that nature. He remembered back to when he was in his early twenties and stayed at her and Lucius's place overnight, just for the heck of it. Wasn't there something similar going on here? He couldn't put his finger on it… But he _did _remember, when he would go off to his bedroom, he'd wake to running water early in the morning. It was always something strange. Ah, yes, now he got it. He knew _one_ of the two showered. He always told himself it was _one_, not _both_ of them in the shower… _together_. That thought gave him goose bumps. He got so jealous sometimes, so _greedy_, he could explode. But probably not ever again, not any more. Even if that was only for a night, he's always remember it, always remember for once he was better than Lucius.

He snuck out of bed and through the open bathroom door, seeing to it that it was closed and locked before he turned toward the shower. He saw the seductive outline of a woman and her many curves, and stifled a moan. Her hands gently reached up to run through her long hair, her chin tilting upward. So this was how they showered. He realized how lucky a man was to watch one showering, for it was like a show, even though the woman in particular wouldn't know it. Women _always_ had to be that way, always had to taunt men by doing nothing. He wondered if _men _could do that to, or if it was one of the things women could do that men couldn't, ever. Oh, how often he thought about a woman's view.

Severus crept up and inched the curtain open just enough for himself to slip in behind her. He caught his breath, hoping not to be caught because that'd ruin it all, and looked at Narcissa's back. She hadn't noticed him. Good. He took a step forward and froze. What was he planning on doing? Sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her off to Neverland? No. He had to make sure he'd be as seductive as her outline through the shower curtain; as long as she was pleased with him, he was happy.

He quickly put a hand on her hip and one to cover her mouth. She gasped as his cold hands took a hold of her dainty body, and froze. He put his lips up to her ear, feeling that body of hers tense. "Shh… Cissa it's only me," he whispered. She relaxed under his grip and he lowered his other hand to her other hip, pulling their bodies together slowly. He was shocked before and he was still shocked then at how smoothly their bodies fit together; a perfect match.

Severus slid a hand lower on her hip, and slipped his right hand up on her left side. His hand trailed up until it rested partially under her left breast. He still couldn't believe skin could be that soft. Or smell so sweet. Or _taste_ so sweet… He licked his lips, remembering the night before. It all seemed so far away to him.

Suddenly she turned around to look at him. She was blushing ever so slightly, a smile playing its way upon her lips. Her lips, that tasted so sweet… mmm…

He got distracted and didn't realize until it happened that Narcissa had pushed herself against him, her pale hands running up to rest on his chest, about where her shoulders were. He placed a hand on her lower back to hold her there, bring her just a bit closer, and his left hand shot up to caress her cheek.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well 'morning, Cissa, how was your night?" He asked promptly, being sure to keep his voice a murmur. She smiled.

"Absolutely wonderful, how about yours?"

"The same. Perfect, but not perfect at the same time."

She looked confused and unsure. "But-"

"_Not_ perfect because it was more." He said, calming her down. She sighed and laughed nervously, then relaxed into him.

Suddenly he couldn't have wanted anything more in the world than to bury himself into her small body. He tensed when he knew he was hard already, hoping Narcissa would ignore it. He'd always hated the fact women knew what you were thinking, but sometimes, they knew how you were _feeling_, too. _Nothing_ was a secret. He was a little scared she wouldn't ever want him again. What if Lucius was better, still? What if he was too rough, or too gentle? Was he _satisfying_ enough? He itched to know.

Apparently, he was, for Narcissa made sure to press her breasts into his chest firmly, giving Severus a tingling feeling and a shock that went from his feet up. The feeling moved to that familiar place, and he tensed even more. Maybe, just maybe, Narcissa wanted him again. It sure seemed like she was _enforcing_ it…

This time, he was sure Narcissa wanted him, when she manipulated herself until her nipples were pressed strongly into his chest. They were hard and he felt the rest of her skin get goose bumps.

He couldn't resist the urge to cover them with his eager mouth. He played with her nipple with his tongue, then took it in. After a little while, he moved to the other to do the same. She still tasted like he remembered, only _better_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa was getting impatient after a little while of her breasts getting all his attention. She lifted his chin with her hand and proceeded to kiss him better than she'd ever kissed Lucius. The kiss was so deep their mouths could've become one. All at once she felt his hands take her hips and press her against the shower wall. Here it comes, she thought…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus nibbled at her neck again, harder than the night before. He felt her thighs open, inviting him into her, and obeyed her silent command…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix took her sister's shoulder. "Um, Cissy? I'd like to talk to you for a moment, please." Narcissa followed her off to the side of the room, knowing when Bellatrix used the word "please", she either wanted something really badly or… wanted something really badly. Narcissa couldn't think of it any other way, but her sister looked serious and, for once, not greedy. Just… excited.

"Is something wrong?" She asked her, glancing at the others who were playing a fun muggle sport called "billiards" Yaxley had suggested. Actually, it was quite fun. Muggles weren't so dumb after all, but of course _she_ wouldn't know; _she's a Malfoy_.

"Actually, yes." She said, smiling. Huh?

Narcissa blinked.

"Um… look, I dunno how to tell you this, but Cissy, you look terrible." She said. Narcissa hurriedly looked herself up and down.

She was wearing one of her dresses. Her hair was pulled back in a braid… everything seemed normal from what she could see. She nervously thought perhaps she looked love struck and had already, not meaning to, blurted it out to the world. Had already shouted, without saying anything: "Hey, everybody! I slept with Severus!"

"No, no, no, Cissy. _You _look fine, but your _neck's _not in the best shape…"

"My-" A hand flew to her neck as she thought about Severus's lips there. "Oh dear." She whispered.

"It's not red or anything, sis." Narcissa looked confused. Bellatrix sighed. "Here, I'll fix it." She pulled her sister's hair out of its braid and let it flow over her shoulders. "There. All better."

"But, what was wrong?"

"You had a… hmm… what do they call it? Oh yes: a _hickey_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I've always liked the thought of two people sharing a shower. So sexy, don't ya think?**

**Reviews, please!!! I just **_**LOVE**_** feedback!!!!!**


	4. Blackmailed By A Black, Naturally

_Narcissa flushed_.

After the best morning she'd had in months, she was too hasty to get ready. Almost like the time when she had slept with Lucius on her sixteenth birthday. Thank goodness it was during Christmas Break, or someone else would've noticed her disappearing into his room and not coming out for a long, long time. She'd gotten a hickey then, too, but thankfully Lucius had spotted it before she had gotten out of bed. She inwardly scorned herself, again, for being so careless.

Bellatrix cast a look toward the others, especially Rosier, who apparently was eyeing the two rather suspiciously. (It wasn't often for a Death Eater to leave the group to talk to one person, and one person alone. They naturally did everything together, and he found it strange they didn't.) Rosier had finally given it up and had went back to the game. "Here, Cissy. I got it." She quickly slid her wand out of her pocket and tapped the mark on her sister's neck.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Narcissa whispered frantically.

"Well, first off, I wanted to see the look on your face after I told you. Then… I don't know, just Rosier had an eye on us, and I didn't want him to watch me taking it off with my wand. He's smarter than you'd think, Cissy, don't underestimate him." She said quietly, then casually turned back to watch the ongoing game of billiards.

"But you didn't have to take my hair down, Bella." Narcissa whispered stubbornly. "What was the use of that?"

Bellatrix sighed, not even looking at her. "You always wear your hair pulled back. Ever since your marriage to Lucius. Have you ever just noticed how Severus _looks _at you when you _don't _wear it up? That man's different. To him, it could be… _symbolic. _He's very poetic you know. Just wearing your hair down sends a message to him that tells him you're his and not Lucius's anymore."

"But I still love Lucius," she argued quietly.

"Well, good, then. Lucius isn't nearly as thoughtful as that one there, Cissy, so to him it means nothing. To Severus…" She was lost in thought. Narcissa joined her watching the game. Symbolic, huh? She suddenly decided she wanted to wear her hair down all the time.

"I never thought of it that way. Thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa unfolded the owl she'd received, addressed to her in thin handwriting that said "_Narcissa, My Love_". It was from Lucius, and just the thought of him then made her heart beat ten times faster.

_Narcissa,_

_Our master has finally allowed us access to owls, so I sent my first to you, my dear. I have missed you since the moment I left the Manor. I've missed the sweet smell of you in my arms in the night, the soft taste of you lips… Narcissa, I love you. I know I've said it a million times and I'll say it a million times more until the very day that I die: I love you._

_Unfortunately, I cannot speak of the entrails to this mission the Dark Lord has sent me and a few others on. I wish I could tell you, but he is checking the post before it is sent, so I can't mention where I am, even. _

_Draco has been pulled temporarily from Hogwarts to aid the rest of us. This is his first time out there, you know? Oh, the pride I feel. He tells me he wishes to say hello to you too. Soon we will be home, though, but I am counting the days._

_With Love,_

_Lucius_

Narcissa instantly felt guilty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her, beautiful as she was. Her golden hair was combed out and flowed over her shoulders as she bent over, reading the letter she'd received. A little while ago, Bellatrix had silently pulled Severus aside to speak with him. And what a mortifying talk it was, too. Apparently, she knew about Narcissa and him. But he didn't have to worry, since she was in on it. She'd been the one to convince Cissa to go for it, too, so that was reassuring.

She'd told him about the hickey he'd left, and after their first night, too. He wondered what she'd be like after several nights with him. Several nights in Heaven.

He smirked to himself and watched her sadly refold the note in her hands. What had just happened? Severus decided to make a move. He glided across the living room floor and sat down on the loveseat next to Narcissa.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her. Really, he was nervous. About _talking_ to her. They were just so hasty that they didn't have much experience in the _real_ art of talking. Just the sexy art, that's all. How was one to go about talking to a gorgeous woman? He blushed ever so slightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, no, nothing, Severus." She said, trying to hide the letter. Severus decided to act like he was too curious, perhaps looking like he was concerned (which he really was) about her feelings.

His fingers gingerly flipped over the parchment she held close to her stomach. She didn't protest and he pulled it out to read what it said. Ah yes, Lucius's handwriting, he should have known.

"Oh. Um… how's everything with him?" He blushed even more (thank goodness no one else was in the room at the time; he'd never be able to live it down that he couldn't talk to a woman properly).

Narcissa sighed angrily and shook her head. She got up and started pacing in front of the patiently waiting Severus. "I don't know. Well, it's just… Severus… Lucius is, well… I don't know… I just-"

Severus had had enough of her babbling and had gotten up to stand in front of her, stopping her with his hands on her shoulders tightly.

"Cissa?" He tilted her chin up. She had tears running down her pale cheeks, poor soul.

"Sev, I'm just… it's just, I'm…"

Severus heard a few others enter the room behind Narcissa, and looked up. He watched them take their seats to chat, as always, then pulled Narcissa off to the side, inside an old closet in the corridor.

Once the door was closed tightly and his wand was lit up, he looked back into those beautiful eyes of hers. "Cissa? I understand you must be… confused…" He whispered gently. She burst into tears when he spoke the last word, and he kissed her forehead lightly.

"I don't know what to do, Sev." She cried quietly, burying her face into his chest. He hugged her close. The time had come to be straight forward about… well, _everything_.

"Narcissa, I need to know a few things, from your point of view." He murmured after her crying had halted, for the most part.

She looked up at him. "Yes? What is it?"

"Well… About last night, you know…" He took in the deepest breath he could manage, then prepared to start over. This time, the words came in a fast jumble. "I wasn't bad, was I?" He flushed the deepest shade of red anyone could ever imagine. Narcissa smiled a little.

"Bad?" She laughed once, faintly. He raised his eyebrows, serious. "You're afraid you're bad? In _bed_? Oh, _Severus_…" She sounded breathless. "You're not bad, no. Is that all you were nervous about?"

"I just… I can't… How do I put this…?" He bit his lip.

Narcissa gasped. "You're jealous!" She whispered. He quieted her with a finger.

"I. Am. _Not_. Jealous. _Notjealous_…" He said firmly, denying it. She tilted her head to the side, smiling at him expectantly. "Okay, so… maybe… I am…"

She laughed. "I knew it! I can't believe you're _jealous_ of _Lucius_!"

"Shh!" He sighed again. "I'm just nervous because… I just keep thinking he's…" He couldn't say it. It was all too embarrassing. This was the stupidest thing he'd ever said to a woman, and he'd forever regret it, too.

"Better. You think Lucius is better in bed, and now you're nervous I'll kick _you_ to the side because I wasn't satisfied enough." It wasn't a question. How did she…? Never mind. He coughed nervously and looked down at his feet. "Sev. Listen to me." He closed his eyes, waiting for the bad news. "You're the one who's better."

What? "I… beg your pardon?" He looked up, surprised. He didn't just hear that.

"You're better than Lucius, Sev. He may be good, but he's too rough sometimes. You're just… _smooth_…" She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't refuse putting his hands around her too. She sighed, deep in thought.

"Seriously?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Very." Apparently his embarrassment brought a smile to her face. But it faded. "But… I still dunno what to do about Lucius…"

Severus didn't want to sound pushy, so he didn't say a thing. He didn't tell her she was the most beautiful thing on the planet he'd ever seen, he didn't tell her he was aching for her (quite literally). And most of all, he didn't mention to her how he wished Lucius could just disappear into thin air, along with everybody else, so they could live happily ever after. The end. Not a word escaped his lips.

They both were startled by the sound of the dinner bell, and quickly they made it out of the closet, not making a scene…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had been told to meet her downstairs at midnight, so he did what he was told. Bellatrix came in from the shadows to join him in the den. "Hello, Snape." She said flatly. He nodded and they both sat down. He'd received a letter that morning mentioning her wishing to speak with him.

"Evening," he replied normally.

"Yes, indeed. I must tell you I wished to talk to you about Narcissa, though, which I know you probably don't want to talk about. Not with me, at least." She said grimly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Go on." He'd never been fond of her sister.

"Yes, it is true I convinced her to give you a chance, but now you must do something for me, in return."

"But I wasn't aware we'd made a-"

"Shut up Snape." She snapped. "You must keep this information quiet, or else I will inform Lucius about your little fling with Cissy. Understand me?" He nodded, then swallowed. "Rudolphus and I are no longer with each other. I have my eye on a new piece of candy. Lucius."

He gaped. She'd better be kidding him. "And now that my sister is distracted with _you, I'm _going to take _him_. With me so far?" He nodded slowly. "So all I need you to do is sweep her off her feet and get her to leave her husband for you." She said simply.

"But… Lucius is my friend… I would never-"

"Oh, but Snape: You already did." She laughed to herself, sounding more evil than she'd sounded before.

He thought for a moment. He couldn't lie to Narcissa. He wouldn't. Never. But…

"Doesn't having Narcissa all to yourself in an open relationship sound good to you?" She asked him. He nodded. Of course it did… mmm… "Here is what you're going to do: You are going to, once he's back, talk with your friend and convince him he needs to talk to Narcissa about them both having… someone on the side. Make sure they're clear they don't have to tell the other person who it is. Then you can sleep with her when you wish. I will handle it from there."

He pondered her plan. "So… you want me to tell him they should sleep with other people, unknown people, openly?" She nodded quickly.

"Oh, and it gets _better_." She smirked. "Then he'll find out _you're_ the one sleeping with his wife, and he'll leave her and you, bringing him right into my arms…" She laughed. Again.

Severus shook his head. "No matter how much I want Narcissa I could never do this to her. Or Lucius." He said firmly, standing up tall. She stood up with him.

"Oh well, then Lucius is going to hear about last night then, isn't he?" She asked innocently.

Severus couldn't do this. Blackmailing wasn't ever his favorite subject, because he was so good _at _it, not _dealing with it_.

"You have until morning to decide which path you will take, Snape. G'night." And she skipped upstairs, leaving him there.

He had a feeling he wasn't getting much sleep that night…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Ooh, yes! Yummy drama! Poor Sev, though… ah, well. I already know how the rest of this story is going to go, I just want some feedback from my readers, that's all.**


End file.
